1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and method scanning a scene and reconstructing an image of the scene showing one or more hidden, not directly visible objects. The present disclosure relates further to a processing apparatus and method, in particular for use in the imaging device and method, as well as to a computer program and a computer readable medium.
2. Background
Constructing an active radar image is a delicate task. The images obtained from millimeter-wave and sub-millimeter radar data are susceptible to noise and may contain significant information in multiple range bin or depth layers. For example, in security applications it is necessary to check persons for hidden objects. Therefore, the relevant spots or voxels in this case are the ones that contain objects beneath the clothes. For instance, from an optical image of some objects and the corresponding height profile obtained by using an active millimeter wave radar sensor it can be noticed in the range profile that the image might not show the hidden objects in many cases. This is due to the fact that some materials and/or objects are not fully transparent with respect to the frequency used to construct this image and/or have higher reflectivities than other materials and/or objects at the frequency used by this sensor. Even when using methods like simple layer peeling the results will not be satisfactory since there could be many important layers upon which it has to be decided.